


For The First Time In Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Concerts, Crack, Duets, First Kiss, M/M, Singing, Tentacles, its not what u think, singing and duets, squids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzuya crashes a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time In Forever

**Author's Note:**

> i had a dream that was just suzuya in a venue crowdsurfing standing up and singing for the first time in forever and i wrote it down and added to it..... also i needed an elsa and it turned into romance. nice

"Is this the place?" Amon asked gruffly. He was stationed with his men outside a large venue the CCG had been told a band of ghouls was playing tonight. He could hear muffled music coming from the building; they'd be interrupting the concert. Thousands of citizens were about to be traumatized. Oh boy.

Suddenly Amon sprouted tentacles out of his neck and they started waving around like plants or some shit. No one fucking gave a shit

"Aight, let's move in," Amon spoke into his walkie-talkie, the tentacles talking for some reason, and the CCG team entered the venue, quinques at the ready. The rock concert was playing right fuccin now and Amon still had slimy-ass tentacles protruding from his neck.

They were about to cause a lot of drama by going and attacking the performers but then Suzuya jumped out of Amon's mass of tentacles and the body crumpled to the ground. Everyone was shocked. Suzuya was brandishing his Jason with a maniacal grin and everyone thought he was gonna fuckin kill everyone right there or some insane shit like that but (the band had stopped playing in wonder) Suzuya just opened his mouth and let out a heavenly tune in Kristen Bell's voice.

"The window is open, so's that door!" Suzuya chanted, "I didn't know they did that anymore," he started to crowdsurf but right side up he weighed like 0.0002 pounds i dunno. "Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?"

The whole fuckin audience could hear him even tho he didnt have a mic or anything. "For years I roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls?" The entire audience let out a collective snigger at the word "balls." Suzuya frowned. He missed his balls. Nevertheless, he continued with his song. "Finally they're opening up the gates..."

As Suzuya continued to dance over the crowd, singing, the band of ghouls was slowly edging off the stage, casting anxious looks over at the CCG which was stupefied by Suzuya's glorious voice. No one noticed the band leaving or the mass of tentacles that had now completely taken over Amon's dead body and was slowly morphing into Ｕ Ｌ Ｔ Ｒ Ａ Ｓ Ｑ Ｕ Ｉ Ｄ.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Suzuya gasped. "What if I meet... _the_ one?" 

Ｕ Ｌ Ｔ Ｒ Ａ Ｓ Ｑ Ｕ Ｉ Ｄ was now fifty feet high and starting to eat half the audience, who never noticed they were being eaten. The band of ghouls the CCG had come for in the first place was long gone.

Suddenly another voice joined Suzuya's. Seidou was now just as light as Suzuya and was crowdsurfing with him. "Don't let them in," Seidou sang. "Don't let them see... Be the good girl you always have to be.

"Conceal," Seidou's voice was more melancholy than Suzuya's. "don't feel... put on a show... make one wrong move and everyone will know.

"But it's only for today," Seidou said, and Suzuya sang the same in a much lighter tone.

"It's agony to wait," they harmonized again. Then Seidou, much louder than before - "Tell the guards to open up - the gate,"

"The gaaaaaaaaaaaate -"

"For the first time in forever," Suzuya was gripping Seidou's hand; the latter was mumbling-

"-Don't let them in, don't let them see-"

"-I'm getting what I'm dreaming of," Suzuya led Seidou-

"-Be the good girl you always have to be-"

"-A chance to change my lonely world-"

"-Conceal-"

"-A chance to find true love-"

"-Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..."

"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!" Suzuya sang at the top of his lungs now. "Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever-

"Nothing's in my way!" Suzuya grinned and kissed Seidou on the lips. Applause.

Ｕ Ｌ Ｔ Ｒ Ａ Ｓ Ｑ Ｕ Ｉ Ｄ leaned down to eat the kissing couple, but the power of their love repelled Ｕ Ｌ Ｔ Ｒ Ａ Ｓ Ｑ Ｕ Ｉ Ｄ and it disintegrated before everyone. Applause again.

"I love you, Seidou," Suzuya said quiety, smiling and tangling his hands in Seidou's hair.

"Love you too, Juuzou," the other man leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
